Witch Doctor
by UberLoopy
Summary: I told the witch doctor I was in love with you..." "Oh God..." Lily said, closing her eyes. "I told the witch doctor I was in love with you..." he continued. "Potter, are you serious?" "And then the witch doctor..." James/Lily Oneshot. Edited more.


**A/N: Edited. I enjoy this song a lot. It's a fun song. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic.**

**Summary: James tries to win over Lily one more time. Set during fifth year.**

James sat down in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for his favorite prefect of Hogwarts, Lily Marie Evans, to enter the room. He looked at Sirius who had the muggle radio in the corner. James had heard Lily and her roommates singing a song down the hallway one day and then he sent Sirius to find the CD in their room. Sirius succeeded, like always. Sirius was waiting in the corner for Lily to enter the common room after her rounds with Remus, their friend. They had quite an audience, half the Gryffindor population, and James was proud. The portrait door opened and Lily and Remus walked in, laughing at something someone said. Sirius pressed the "Play" button and James ran over to Lily.

"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you..." He sung at Lily's feet, pretending to hold a microphone.

"Oh God..." Lily said, putting a hand to her forhead and closing her eyes.

"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you..." he sung again to the music in the backgrounf.

"Potter, are you serious?"

"And then the witch doctor he told me what to do..."

"Oh please let this be a dream...."

"He said that...."

Sirius left the radio and Sirius and Peter joined him singing the chorus, doing a stupid choreographed dance.

"Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang...

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang."

"Oh my God..." Lily said, turning her back towards themm.

"I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true..." James sung, turning her around.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked.

"I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice..." James said, taking steps towards her.

"No duh, your a prat!" Lily exclaimed, backing up against the wall, her biggest mistake yet.

"And then the witch doctor he gave me this advice..." He put his hands next to her head so she was stuck.

"Not again..." Lily muttered, hanging her head low.

"He said to..."

Sirius and Peter joined him in the chorus again.

"Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang...

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang."

"Now you've been keeping love from me just like you were a miser..." He backed away to give er some space.

Lily gasped and slapped him. How dare he call her a miser! But, he continued to sing.

"And I'll admit I wasn't very smart..."

"You could say that again," Lily said, turning from him.

"So I went out and fund myself a guy that's so much wiser..." He said, walking to face her.

"Who? Sirius?" She asked sarcsatically.

"I'm honored," Sirius said. She rolled her eyes.

"And he taught me the way to win your heart..."

Lily burst into laughter.

"My friend the witch doctor he taught me what to say..."

"Sure..." Lily rolled her eyes.

"My friend the witch doctor he taught me what to do..."

"Not to me."

"I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you..."

"Oh baby...." He sung the chorus alone this time.

"Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang...

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang.

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang...

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang." He sung it creeping on her. He had her pinned against the wall and she was looking into his eyes, melting silently. Their mouths were close, one of them just had to close the small space. They stood there, he was breathing heavily on her and she sighed, and looked down.

"Prongs!" Sirius exlaimed, annoyed that his friend missed his chace. James kissed her forehead and she looked up at him. He ran away and up to his dormitories, obviously smiling.

"POTTER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

**A/N: I don't think I changed a lot in the editing room, but it was fun :D**


End file.
